La Maldición de la Chaqueta
by rambaldi712
Summary: Es una leyenda muy bien escondida del equipo de Tenis de Seigaku... ¿Adivina quien no la ha escuchado?


Decidi traducir esto porque cuando lo lei me mate de la risa, fue bastante divertido y espero que a ustedes también les guste. Por si acaso alguien quiere leerlo en ingles esta bajo el nombre de "_**Curse of the Jacket".**_

¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

_La Maldición de la Chaqueta_

"Esta es una de las leyendas urbanas mas guardadas y secretas del equipo de tenis de Seishun Gakuen. Esta historia se pasa de cada senior a junior del club de tenis. La susurran en tonos bajos en los casilleros o la murmuran después de un partido."

"Horio, todos conocemos la Leyenda de la Chaqueta. Deja de hacerte el rey del drama."

El de primero se desinflo, mirando a Inui en frustración agonizante. Sus compañeros de clase intercambiaron miradas divertidas. Estaban esperando alrededor de las canchas de tenis la llegada de los seniors para practicar. Horio los estaba entreteniendo, si es que podían llamar a eso entretención, con historias de terror y otras historias misceláneas, la mayoría de las cuales incluían los Dos Años de Experiencia de Tenis de Horio.

"¿Entonces TU si conoces la leyenda de la chaqueta, Inui-sempai?

El creador del líquido más letal conocido por el hombre, Aozu, empujo sus lentes y se acaricio la barbilla. "Bueno… la leyenda va algo así: todos ustedes saben que cada regular de Seigaku recibe una chaqueta, ¿cierto?"

Los 'Hermanos K' asintieron al unísono mientras que Horio murmuraba algo sobre Inui robándole la atención.

"Dicen que si cualquier regular pierde o le da la chaqueta a cualquiera que no sean sus compañeros, malas cosas comienzan a pasarle a sus compañeros de equipo. Una vez, hace como cinco años, creo que fue, uno de los regulares le dio la chaqueta a su novia. La mañana siguiente…" los lentes se empañaron.

"El capitán fue atacado por abejas, el vice capitán se cayo en un hoyo, los jugadores de singles fallaron Química e Historia Universal mientras que uno de los jugadores de dobles se torció el tobillo. El otro se cayó en el mismo hoyo que el vice capitán. Y el equipo _entero_ de tenis fue castigado por perturbar la paz cuando trataron de recuperar la chaqueta quedándose en el sol, cargando baldes con agua. Fue solo después de que la novia de volvió la chaqueta que todo regreso a la normalidad."

Un intercambio de miradas asustadas fue seguido por un suave "Kowai…"

Inui asintió con gravedad. "Es por eso que hay una regla estricta no escrita: "Nunca Debes Perder o Dar Tu Chaqueta de Regular de Seigaku."

"¿Esa leyenda otra vez, Inui?"

Todos se volvieron a ver a Oishi llegar con un gesto de duda y una sonrisa. Miro significativamente a los miembros más jóvenes. "Eso no existe, Tu suerte no depende de la presencia de una chaqueta."

Inui enarco una ceja, "¿No depende de una chaqueta? ¿Dónde has estado?"

Oishi puso sus ojos en blanco. "No existe tal cosa y tu lo sabes Inui."

"Claro, y los cerdos vuelan."

Kachiro hablo con timidez. "Estoy bastante seguro que Oishi-sempai esta en lo correcto… no puede existir algo como una pieza de ropa que controle nuestra suerte…"

Oishi pareció estar feliz mientras Inui murmuraba algo como "niños demasiado impresionables" cuando de repente…

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Saltando, todos miraron a Horio primero con sorpresa y luego con molestia.

"Horio, ¿Por qué estas gritando?"

"¡R…Ryoma …!"

Todos se volvieron a ver al príncipe del tenis caminar a los camarines para cambiarse como siempre, luego se volvieron a Horio.

Katsuo enarco una ceja. "¿Has perdido la memoria o algo así? Que tiene que sea Ryoma.

Horio agarro a Katsuo por los hombros y casi le saco el cerebro. "¡RYOMA NO TRAE SU CHAQUETA!"

En medio del incontrolable meneo se aventuro a sugerir. "A.a.a..lo.me.jor s.solo la .ol.viido o al.alg. ¡O algo así!"

"¡Echizen Ryima NO olvida la chaqueta! ¡No puede! ¡Es como si olvidara el gorro!" exclamo Horio ya histérico. "¡La maldición de la chaqueta recaerá en nosotros."

Oishi le tiro una mirada a Inui – la molesta "Mira lo que Has Hecho" expresión. En cambio el colector de datos de Seigaku estaba muy ocupado yendo a un paro cardiaco como para prestar atención. Después de un largo minuto de mirar a Ryoma entrar al camarín en silencio, se dio vuelta y seriamente dijo.

"Estamos todos JODIDOS a no ser que Echizen recupere su chaqueta."

Oishi se pego en la frente en exasperación mientras Horio comenzaba a llorar incomprensiblemente. Los otros dos miraban inciertamente a Inui. No se veía muy distinto de su usual expresión pero el tono de su voz fue lo que les trajo miedo a sus corazones. Y era extraño, porque la única vez que algo relacionado a Inui les daba miedo era cuando sacaba algo remotamente relacionado con líquido de su mochila y anunciaba su nombre con orgullo evidente en su voz.

"Inui, todo lo que va a hacer la chaqueta perdida es darle a Echizen un resfriado si hace mucho frío. ¡No hay tal cosa como una maldición!"

"($#(&#$&#!"

"…a parte de ese tipo de maldición." Termino el vice capitán con un gesto de dolor. Se volvieron a ver a una serpiente gritando obscenidades sobre algo y limpiando su zapatilla en un (y desafortunado) paso con una expresión de disgusto y furia. Daba algo de miedo verlo así tan vocal en otro lugar que no fuese una pelea con Momoshiro.

Todos sabían que había pasado, pero solo para asegurarse Oishi grito. "¡Kaidou! ¿Qué paso?"

"#&$$# ¡MIERDA DE PERRO! $#!"

Inui miro a Oishi, "¿No hay maldición?"

Oishi se veía algo molesto mientras Kaidou se dirigía a los camarines, arrastrando su zapatilla contra el cuelo todo el camino y maldiciendo, Horio estaba tomando nota en ciertas palabras, "Eso fue solo una coincidencia Inui."

Inui no respondió pero vio a llegar a otro y enarco una ceja. "¿Eso también es una coincidencia?"

Oishi y los otros novatos se voltearon a ver a Kawamura Takashi saliendo de las canchas de tenis como si fuese un cadáver, pero solo con algo más de color. Acelerando el paso, Oishi e Inui rápidamente ayudaron al regular antes de que se cayera de frente en las canchas.

Oishi dio una sola mirada al rostro decaído y sintió un escalofrió. "¡Taka-san, te ves horrible! ¿Quién te hizo esto?"

"Na…die… Kawamura… Sushi…"

"¿Si? ¿Kawamura Sushi?" urgió la alarmada voz del vice capitán mientras el e Inui guiaban a Taka-san hacia el camarín.

"Otousan… dijo… sushi… no… es… bueno…no… necesito… ayudar… mas…" Taka cerro los ojos y se iba a desmayas si no hubiese sido por Kachiro quien pensando rápido le tiro una botella de agua para mantenerlo despierto."

Ahora altamente alarmado ante el hecho de que aparentemente el padre de Takashi había despedido a su propio hijo, Oishi lo llevo hacia dentro donde Ryoma y un Kaidou aun molesto estaban. El vice capitán envió a Ryoma a conseguir una lata de Ponta para el aun sorprendido (y algo mojado) Takashi cuando desde afuera los nuevos llamaron a su sempai con un tono fanático.

"Kaidou, asegúrate de que Taka-san no haga nada estupido."

Hubo un gruñido ininteligible, sin duda aun estaba refunfuñando por sus zapatillas arruinadas mientras Kaidou se sentaba al lado de Taka-san quien parecía estar en coma con sus ojos y boca abierta. Algunas gotas de agua caían de su cabello y barbilla.

Cuando los dos salieron de lugar, un aullido de agonía y mala suerte se escucho. Oishi levanto la vista para ver a su compañero de dobles, Eiji llegar a la cancha, sobando incontrolablemente a los tres novatos quienes no tenían ni la mas mínima idea de que hacer. Esta era la primera vez que veía a Eiji tan desconsolado.

"¡Eiji! ¿Que paso?" pregunto Oishi mientras caminaba hacia Eiji.

"¡Oishi!" grito Eije con un tono desgarrador. "¡Estudie mi corazón para esa prueba de ingles nya! ¡Me asegure de saber los pronombres, los adjetivos y las preposiciones nya! ¡Oishi, tú me ayudaste a estudiar! ¡Tu VISTE lo mucho que estudie y lo poco que dormí nya! ¡Tu lo VISTE! ¡Fuji tambien lo VIO!"

"¡Lo hice, lo hizo!" Oishi afirmo tratando de calmar a Eiji, Inui murmuro una sugerencia de tranquilizantes, la cual el vice capitán ignoro. "Eijo estudiaste duro, si. No me digas que obtuviste malos resultados para reaccionar así."

"¡**Falle** la PUEBA DE INGLES!" chillo el normalmente calmado y alegre chico.

Oishi se sintió bastante perturbado cuando Eiji comenzó a aullar. Fallar era algo malo, si, pero cuando un chico de 14 años comenzaba algo parecido a una rabieta no ayudaba para nada el asunto. "Vamos Eiji. Tendrás que tratar y estudiar mas para la próxima vez… o a lo mejor puedes pedirle a Hiragiza-sensei que te ayude, solo para estar seguro… vamos…"

El chillido no ceso. De hecho se hizo mas ruidoso, Oishi miro desesperanzado a Inui.

"…no creo que esto sea solo por la prueba de Ingles," sugirió Inui con el tono de aquel que predice cosas malas. Oishi le lanzo una mirada reprobatoria y se volvio a Eiji.

De alguna manera el comentario de Inui atrajo la atención de Eiji ya que levanto la cabeza y comenzó a hablar rápidamente sobre algo que Oishi no pudo descifrar.

Un poco más allá, Ryoma, quien recién había llegado con la lata de Ponta de Takamura, vio al aullador de Eiji-sempai y decidió que seria mejor si se alejaba de todo eso. Se de volvió al camarín.

En las canchas, Eiji estaba balbuceando histéricamente sobre algo hasta que Inui menciono que tenía una nueva muestra de Akazu que quería probar en Eiji. El chico se cayo lo suficiente como para que Oishi preguntara que pasaba.

Aparentemente ese día parecía ir bien hasta el receso. Fue entonces cuando la mala suerte pareció pegarse al siempre feliz Kikumaru Eiji como un cachorro.

Descubrió que por equivocación se había puesto un par de calcetas de Hello Kitty rotas que pertenecían a su hermana. Tropezó y callo por las escaleras de un segundo piso, olvido su almuerzo, su cabello estaba cayendo, fallo la prueba de ingles, si no hubiese sido por Takashi (antes de que fuera despedido) casi entro al baño de niñas por equivocación y para ponerle la guinda a su torta de miseria, su raqueta estaba inservible. ¡No podía entender porque tenía tanta mala suerte!

Inui le lanzo una Mirada significativa a Oishi. "Inui NO voy a creer que la chaqueta perdida de Echizen-kun es la causa de todo esto."

Eiji levanto la vista desmesuradamente, la preocupación de esfumo a la velocidad de la luz. "¿La CHAQUETA DE Ochibi esta PERDIDA? ¡Con razón!"

Oishi miro con incredulidad, era incierto si fue por el cambio de humor o la reacción de la maldición. "¿Tu también lo crees?"

"¿De que otra forma explicas mi mala suerte nya?" salto "¡Tenemos que encontrar la chaqueta nya! ¡Tenemos que preguntarle a Ochibi donde la puso! ¡O si no todo el equipo va a estar en peligro nya!"

De repente Oishi sintió ganas de quemar vivo a Inui y a Eiji. "_Por ultima vez_, ¡NO HAY TAL COSA como una maldición! ¿Qué debo hace para convencerlos?"

En ese preciso momento la alarma de fuego se encendió y el sonido de los rociadores automáticos se podía oír en todo el edificio escolar. Profesores, auxiliares y el director corrieron ante sus propios ojos con los estudiantes.

Inui levanto la mirada, "… no creo que debas convencernos después de haber visto eso."

El vice capitán se dio la vuelta e instantáneamente se desinflo. "De NINGUNA MANERA…"

Había algo de humo saliendo de la ventana abierta del laboratorio donde Inui hacia la mayoría de sus experimentos –humo negro que era el signo de un fuego de un experimento ido a mal. Un estudiante estaba en la ventana tratando de explicar.

"¡Lo siento!, mezcle mal algunos químicos y…"

La explicación del chico cemento la idea de Inui sobre que había pasado con sus experimentos, todos amados y guardados en los estantes. Ese día, los había sacado todos y puesto en la mesa solo para chequearlos. Había olvidado guardarlos de vuelta pero imagino que nadie se metería con sus experimentos. La palabra se corrió rápido en Seigaku sobre los 'venenos' como ellos lo llamaban.

Cada uno de los contenedores del Jugo Hiper Ultra Especial de Aozu había sido derramado en el suelo haciéndolo pasar por un mal experimento.

Oishi y Eije se alejaron prudentemente un paso de Inui, "¿Ves Oishi? ¡Debemos regresarle la chaqueta a Ochibi! ¡O si no algo MAS MALO va a suceder nya!"

La expresión del vice capitán era una de incredulidad. Meneo la cabeza vigorosamente. "No puede ser. Es decir, como una chaqueta dicta nuestro destino ¡Tiene que SER una coincidencia!"

Eiji lo quedo mirando como si hubiese sugerido que Seigaku perdiera ante Hyotei a propósito y empezara a tejer. Antes de que el normalmente alegre chico pudiera estrangular a su compañero de doble ante de falta de acción, Inui pareció recuperarse. Miro a Oishi. "¿Aun crees que esto no tiene nada que ver con la maldición de la chaqueta perdida?"

Oishi se froto la cabeza. "Inui, se supone que tu eres un científico. De verdad dudo que la ciencia no pueda explicar esta aparente 'maldición'. Solo son una serie de infortunados accidentes.

"Puede que soy sea científico ero no soy estupido. Hay algunas cosas que la ciencia no puede explicar… por ejemplo," Inui saco su libro. "¿Por qué nunca puedo encontrar suficiente información de Tezuka o Fuji? ¿Y porque nadie aguanta mi Aozu? Y tambien esta tu corte de pelo."

"¿Que tiene de malo mi corte?" pregunto Oishi algo dolido. Siempre era bastante sensitivo cuando se trataba de su cabello. Le gustaba de esa forma ¿pero le interesaba a alguien más? Noooo…

"Es inexplicable pera la ciencia, eso es lo que tiene de malo.

Oishi estuvo a punto de decir algo de que Inui estaba exagerando cuando Eiji se mostró sorprendido. "¡Momoshiro! ¡Detente! ¡Que estas hacienda nya!"

Aparentemente, el accidente en el laboratorio había distraído a los demás no notando al chico. El pelirrojo se acerco a donde estaba Momoshiro sentado aparentemente tratando de causarse una hemorragia en su cerebro o al menos disminuir su CI por varios puntos via su raqueta de tenis.

"¡Inui! ¡Mantén sus brazos abajo nya! ¡Oishi agarra la raqueta nya! ¡Rápido!" grito Eiji mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Momoshiro. "¡El resto de ustedes intenten que no se mueva nya!"

Hubo una breve pelea en la que Momoshiro resistió la ayuda de sus compañeros y de los novatos para quitarle la raqueta y así no se mate así mismo o se convierta en un vegetal antes de las Nacionales. Finalmente Oishi manejo quitarle la raqueta al chico y mantenerlo alejado del loco de Momoshiro.

"Momo-chan-sempai, ¿en que estas pensando?" demando Horio mientras se bajaba del estomago de Momoshiro junto a Kachiro y Katsuo. Eijo e Inui aun mantenían tomadas sus piernas y muñecas.

…

¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

Falta la segunda parte, espero que les guste.

Bye.


End file.
